Qi-Wiki:Gold pages
A gold page is a page on Qi-Wiki that is essentially as good as it can be. They must meet the general criteria and should be nominated as explained below. A list of gold pages can be found at Category:Gold pages. General criteria A gold page must meet the following criteria: #The page is easy to read, understand and navigate; the content conforms to British English rules of spelling, punctuation and grammar. #The page is formatted correctly: this includes the table of contents, any notes or references, categories, external links, use of bold/italics and any specific conventions for that type of page (e.g. Episode pages must meet the below Episode criteria). #The page contains a thorough description of the topic and does not miss out any significant facts or details, or could not reasonably be expanded any further.Pages should usually only be nominated if they are unlikely to change in the future - for instance, "Adam" is unlikely to need to be updated, while a page on an upcoming series will be continually adapted to include new information. #The page does not contain any content copied from elsewhere,Content copied and attributed to Wikipedia is allowed on normal pages; however, to become a gold page, this content is not allowed and should be rewritten. does not include copyright violations (or link to them) and only uses images with proper rationales. #The page must not contain any spam, advertising or promotional content, or link to irrelevant or poor external sites. It should not contain opinion.For example, "Alan Davies clearly performed the best in this episode, but still only came second" is an opinion, while "Stephen Fry complimented Alan Davies' performance" is a fact. There is no requirement for a page to be of any specific length, but it should follow the guidelines for all pages' inclusion: pages should be relevant to QI and any short pages should be merged into bigger pages with broader topics."Short pages" usually include anything from a sentence to a small paragraph, but common sense should be used. A page like "Aviation XL Questions" should be merged into "Aviation", while a page including less information may be perfectly acceptable if it contains relevant information and there is nowhere obvious to merge it into. Pages that are not in the main namespace"Main namespace" is what normal pages are added to; it excludes things like categories, templates, user pages, blogs and policy pages like this one cannot become gold pages. Common sense or obvious consensus from a discussion can override any of these criteria, or impose different criteria upon gold pages, but this should only occur very, very rarely, if at all. Notes Episodes Gold pages that are about a specific episode of QI should meet the above general criteria. However, these criteria are more specific and perhaps more helpful to decide whether an episode article deserves gold or not: #The page has a lead containing information about when the episode aired and on what channel, as well as links to the series, episodes directly before and after it and any relevant statistics or facts about the panellists. Any interesting facts about the episode (e.g. "It was the first episode to feature a non-Briton") are also acceptable, although common sense should be used (e.g. "This episode was the forty-fifth to feature a panellist whose surname did not contain the letter 'S'" is not interesting). #The page contains information about the scores and buzzers. #The page contains information about the questions discussed in the episode, including any XL questions (which should be marked with (XL only)). Facts mentioned by panellists, if true, may be included; ending quotes by Fry should be included. #Information about forfeits and bonuses, if relevant, should be included in the form of reference templates. The panellist these things apply to should be mentioned. #The page contains categories. #As discussed in the general criteria above, everything should be written in perfect British English and formatted correctly. Example gold episode: Lethal. Process Any administrator can add a page to Category:Gold pages if they feel it meets the general criteria (and, if relevant, the Episode criteria). Any person (whether registered or not) can nominate a page for gold at either this article's talk page, Qi-Wiki talk:Gold pages, or by contacting an administrator. A page should be removed from Category:Gold pages if anyone reasonably objects to its presence there, and discussion at the page's talk should decide whether it is worthy of inclusion. Gold pages should have included at the top of the source code to display a small golden tick with a link to this page. Category:Policy